


underneath your teeth, it feels just like home

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Partners, Background Relationships, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: inspired by drarrymicrofic's 1/19/21 prompt - GuestHe wishes he could forget the night he lost himself - but he can't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	underneath your teeth, it feels just like home

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics borrowed from the track Guest Room by Echos. i may or may not have listened to it on repeat while writing this, and it heavily inspired the direction this prompt took.
> 
> i am not J.K. Rowling and thus do not own Harry Potter or anything related.

> **i wish you would've slept in the guest room**   
>  **cause maybe I'd still feel alive without you**

_Potter,_

_I’m writing to inform you that I’ve requested a reassignment. I felt it only right that you should hear it from me personally, so you wouldn’t be surprised. Robards should officially inform you of the change Monday morning._

_Please understand. I’m sorry._

_DM_

Harry stared at the thick parchment with trembling hands, the words slowly blurring in front of him.

Draco’s reassignment should have felt like the freedom to breathe deeply again. It should have felt like a way to release himself of the way the memory of that night replayed on a loop every time he caught a glimpse of Draco’s ethereal skin and bright mercury eyes during a mission – sweat beading his brow, flush climbing his throat, a furrowed look of concentration as he cast spell after spell with deadly aim.

He knew that intensity too intimately, the scraping of teeth against corded muscle, hands bruising hips, gasping pleas breaking shadowed silence. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought of the way Draco had looked under the slivered moonlight splicing and shattering against his bare form. The way his dark gaze had pinned him to his rumpled sheets, had _destroyed_ him in scarcely a second; consumed in the obscurity as Draco slowly took him apart piece by piece, until all that was left of him was the utterance of _more_ and _please_ and _yes_. He knew better, and yet was helpless to the heat unfurling at the faintest reminder.

He should have felt relief, no longer having to swallow a sick sense of misplaced betrayal every night Draco went home to his wife. In its place was a hollow dread, reminiscent of those months right after the war that he spent wondering if he had come back _wrong._ That deep, aching loneliness that persisted until that night where he came alive again as whispered fingertips against his frame made him feel _saved_. 

The guilt of it was still a sharp burn, months later, the full weight of it hitting him again as he slowly sunk to his knees, Draco’s letter forgotten as it crumpled beneath him in the dark sitting room; it was undeniably his own fault.

Harry had kissed him first in the open doorway of the guest room in Grimmauld, slowly walking him to his bedroom instead.

He had looked him in the eye as layers of fabric fell to the floor.

He had brushed aside the quiet murmurs telling him that it was just fucking.

He had ignored the way it had felt a lot more like _love._

He had discounted the wedding band that had been placed on the bedside table, quietly slipped back onto Draco’s hand as he left in the grey light of dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! come and say hi!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat


End file.
